1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prism array, and in particular relates to a prism array for collecting sunlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sunlight collecting element, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M304644, has a large-sized rectangular structure, which is made of glass or acrylic. Conventional sunlight collecting elements condense sunlight to provide light beams with high energy density to solar cells. However, conventional sunlight collecting elements cannot directly guide sunlight for indoor illumination, and the dimensions thereof are large.